Belle, Anna, Ella to Hogwarts
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: Belle, Anna and Ella go to Hogwarts, joining Rose and Albus's year. You'll meet other Disney and Harry Potter characters.


Chapter 1: 11.

"Wake up, Elsa!" cried Anna. "It's school today!"

Elsa groaned, turning over.

Anna silently got dressed in a plain dress. She stuffed her first-year uniform, a silver-backed hairbrush, a comb, her new school books, her reading book, _The Princess and the Pea_, and some home clothes into her trunk. She put her purse full of money in her pocket and waited by the door for Elsa to change and then the carriage would go.

* * *

Belle and Adam woke up. Belle was reading a book, _Snow White and the seven dwarves__. _Belle was looking at herself in a mirror. An Enchantress came to the castle.

"Adam, you have the choice: Start in a new world, or Belle replaces you."

"Oh, Agathe, I'll go!" begged Belle.

Agathe waved her wand and Belle disappeared.

* * *

Ella and her Prince charming, Kit, laughed as Ella got into a simple dress. Ella listened. There were voices coming from the mirror, Ella leaned closer to hear what they were saying. She heard a red-headed girl talk about Hogwarts, a black-haired boy crying. Ella fell through. She seemed to have shrunk. She was wearing strange robes and was in a strange place.

* * *

"Hello?" asked Ella.

"Hi!" cried Belle. "I'm Princess Belle, and I'm staying with my parents' friends, the Granger-Weasleys.

"I'm Queen Ella."

"Queen?"

* * *

Chapter 2: Sorting surprises

"My name is Professor Longbottom. There are 4 houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. When the sorting hat calls your name, please come forward."

The sorting hat opened its mouth.

"Ella Abercrombie!"

Ella Abercrombie stumbled forward.

"GRYFFINDOR! Anna!"

Anna grinned. She walked confidently forward...

"SLYTHERIN! Belle!"

Belle smiled shyly.

"GRYFFINDOR! Ella!"

Ella couldn't believe it was her turn...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A boy called Vincent Goyle came up, Slytherin... Polly Chapman, Gryffindor... Craig Bowker...

Fredericks... Jenkins...

Then...

"Scorpius Malfoy! SLYTHERIN!"

Albus rolled his eyes.

Ps...

"Albus Potter!"

"Did he just say Potter," whispered Karl. "The famous Harry Potter's son?"

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the sorting hat.

Albus grinned at Scorpius.

Finally, it was Rose's turn. No surprise... Gryffindor. Dominique got Slytherin.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: PWT

"PWT!" cried Albus. "Pre-Wizarding Tests!"

"What are they?" asked Anna.

"They," replied Albus, "Tell us what set we are in. There are 7: set 1 is the smartest, and 7 is the dumbest. Class one an 2 have their lessons together, 3&4, 5&6, 7.

* * *

"Hello," said Professor McGonagall. "My name's Professor McGonagall. I am your headmistress. We have these tests to see what set you will be in. Sit down. You will need a quill and you will be called to do 2 charms for us as you do your tests. Polly Chapman and Ella, let's start with you."

* * *

_1\. What year was the Battle of Hogwarts?  
_

Albus sighed. **_May 1998._** he put.

Albus turned to the next Question.

_Who set up Dumbledore's Army?  
**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger.**_

_What house was Cedric Diggory in?  
**Hufflepuff.**"_

_What spell did Ron and Harry use to knock the troll out?_

**_Wingardium Leviosa!_**

_What are Harry's 3 children called?_

Albus nearly screamed. _**James, Albus and Lily.**_ He wrote.

_What is his middle child called?_

**_Albus Severus Potter._**

Albus couldn't believe it.

"Albus Potter, Rose Weasley," said McGonagall.

Albus sighed happily.

"Potter, Professor Longbottom is free,"

"Alright, Al," said Neville softly. "Could you do the levitation charm?"

_"Wingardium_ Leviosa!" cried Albus.

"Excellent. The Patronus charm?"

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _A silver asp shot out of his wand and slithered around the room.

"Very good, Al! You may continue or you may go!"

* * *

_class one_

_1\. 100% **Albus Potter**_

_2\. 95% **Belle**_

_3.95% **Rose Weasley**_

_4\. 86% **Scorpius Malfoy**_

_5\. 80% **Craig Bowker**_

_6\. 78% **Dominique Weasley**_

_7\. 78% **Lucy Weasley**_

_8\. 78% **Roxanne Weasley**_

_9\. 75.5% **Anna**_

_10\. 75.5 % **Polly Chapman**_

* * *

Chapter 4: best friends?

Albus and Scorpius were in charms, Scorpius next to Rose, Albus next to Anna.

Belle looked at Anna, longing to be with her.

Meanwhile, Rose and Scorpius were bickering.

"Stop. Stop," said Rose, grabbing Scorpius's arm. "You're going to take someone's eye out. And anyway, Malfoy. It's LeviosA, not LeviosAR!"

"Go on then," snarled Scorpius snarkily. "If you're _so _clever."

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

* * *

Rose ran out of the dining room, sobbing as Scorpius's cool grey eyes met her warm brown eyes. Professor Grainger-Kale ran in, waving her arms about.

Albus gasped. "Rose!" he shouted "She doesn't know!"

Scorpius looked at his friend. "Come on,"

* * *

"Al!" shouted Anna. "Where are you going? Thought we had to go to our common rooms!"

Albus shrugged. He and Scorpius ran.

* * *

Rose was crying in the girls' bathroom.

Rose looked up to see a troll lumber in, Albus and Scorpius behind it.

"Rose!" yelled Albus. "Get into a cubicle and stay there until you hear a teacher!"

Rose nodded.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!" _shouted Scorpius, knocking the troll out.

Neville, Professor Grainger-Kale and Harry ran in.

"What's going on?" asked Harry to Albus.

"Uncle Harry" said Rose, coming out of a cubicle. "There was a troll I let in and I thought I could handle it. I was wrong. If it wasn't for Al and Scorpius, then I would be dead. Please don't tell mum. She'll hate me for it."

"Rose, I'm afraid we're going to have to," said Harry quietly. "You'll lose 10 points off Gryffindor. As for you 2, that was very brave. Both of you boys will get 10 points to Slytherin. Rose, Scorpius, Albus, I'd like to see you all in Nev's office. We've contacted Hermione and Ron and I think we'd like to hear the full story, won't we? Then, we can have a chat about DA with Hermione, if that's all right with you, Nev?"

* * *

"So, Al. Tell us what happened." said Hermione.

"Well, basically it started in charms," said Rose. "Scorpius didn't do _Wingardium Leviosa _correctly, and I was trying to show him. He went all snarky at me and then I went to the girls' toilet and cried there. A troll then lumbered in, Albus and Scorpius behind it. They saved my life. Then Uncle Harry, Neville and Professor Grainger-Kale found us."

"Then, Dad gave me and Scorpius 10 points each, and Rose lost 10 points."

"Remember, our first year?" laughed Ron.

Hermione and Harry burst out laughing. "Just like mine," replied Hermione. "Remember, the troll?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Al, your mum and I have been talking and we have arranged for a speech and language therapist to help you. There is a woman called Susan Bones who works in St Mungo's and she is a family friend of the Longbottoms. Nev told us and we, Nev, your mum and I agreed that Susan will sit with you in your lessons, help you and you'll have lessons with her instead of having morning break every day. Your first lesson starts tomorrow, and Lily and Hugo send you their best wishes. Go on, you 3."

"Bye dad," waved Albus, walking out.

"So, DA." said Neville. "Here's Luna!"

"Hi," said Luna. "Is Ginny here?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Harry. "She's working."

"Anyway," said Neville. "It's the anniversary. When should we have it?"

"Er... maybe on Harry's birthday, then we celebrate DA and Harry at the same time!" suggested Hermione.

"That's a good idea," said Neville. "Let's have it at..."

"Ours," said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"We can fit most people in ours and it'll be a good chance for Albus and Rose to have a playdate with Scorpius. They can be upstairs playing with Lily, Hugo and James and all the other kids whilst we chat about DA." said Hermione.

"Okay," replied Neville, writing this down.

Luna checked her watch. "Sorry, guys. Got to dash. Have a class to teach with Hagrid. The second-years."

"Okay," said Harry. "Please give this message to James that if I hear if he doesn't get 70% or over in any of his exams, he'll be grounded for his summer holiday. Ginny told me to pass it on to him."

Luna ran out.

* * *

Chapter 5: Anna, Belle and Ella

Belle and Ella were talking about princesses. Anna laughed along. BFFs forever.

* * *

the end

* * *

_**hi! **_

_**this is a bit like the philosopher's stone, with disney!**_


End file.
